Tout commença par un cri
by silriadys
Summary: Son cri déchira le silence de cette nuit sans lune. Des larmes de colère mêlées à sa souffrance dévalaient de ces yeux pour mourir sur l'herbe humide. Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas? Pourquoi fallait-il que San Goku so
1. chapitre 1

TOUT COMMENCA PAR UN CRI.

PROLOGUE

Son cri déchira le silence de cette nuit sans lune. Des larmes de colère mêlées à sa souffrance dévalaient de ces yeux pour mourir sur l'herbe humide. Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas? Pourquoi fallait-il que San Goku soit toujours plus fort que lui? Mais quel pitoyable prince il faisait. Sa fierté été bafouée, son mental si puissant, torturé. Il ne parvenait pas à devenir Super Sayan. Et cela le tuait à petit feu, le plongeant dans une haine des plus dévastatrices et meurtrière.

Il en voulait aussi à ces crétins d'humains, ces Briefs dont le père et sa maudite fille trop bavarde c'étaient mis en tête de l'aider. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre. Seule l'idée de pouvoir combattre son ennemi de toujours lui permettait de tenir.

- Dépêches toi de revenir Goku! On a un combat à finir. REVIENS!

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons.

D'un rayon d'énergie si puissant, il pulvérisa tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Peu lui importait de tuer des innocents. Il avait trop mal. Il souffrait tellement. Il était malheureux. Il ne progressait plus depuis des semaines. Sa salle d'entrainement était bloquée sur 400 g. Il voulait que le vieux fou Briefs l'améliore. Il voulait reprendre de la puissance. Seul s'épuiser en s'acharnant sur les robots conçus pour son entrainement lui serait utile. Puis il s'envola, rentra à Capsule Corporation. Une fois installé dans son lit, sans manger, il ne pu trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tête défilait le film noir de sa vie. Ses victoires, ces tortures, ces meurtres des plus atroce commis pour celui même qui avait détruit sa planète. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Mais les ordres! C'était les ordres. Et qui dit ordre, dit obéissance. Et lui le prince, avait obéit. Tête baissée.

- Comme un vulgaire chien...murmura t-il. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Nos amis apprirent par un garçon venu du futur dans une machine à voyager dans le temps que San Goku allait revenir sur Terre.

Végéta senti son cœur, endormi depuis si longtemps se remettre à battre de plus en plus vite. Au nom de San Goku, il revivait. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant de le voir arriver dans son vaisseau spatial 'emprunté' à l'un des membres de l'équipe de Freezer. Quand enfin il réussi à s'extirper de la machine, tous purent voir qu'il leur souriait, heureux de faire son grand retour sur Terre, de revoir tout ceux qui lui avait manqué. De sérer sa femme et son fils contre lui à nouveau.

Mais ils durent éliminer le vaisseau du père de Freezer, venu se poser sur Terre peut après l'atterrissage de San Goku, afin de venger la quasi-mort de son fils. Mais à sa grande horreur Végéta vit le jeune garçon du futur éliminer Freezer et son père avec une grande facilité. En les découpant en morceaux grâce à son épée. Mais ce qui acheva le prince des Sayans, c'est que Trunks, c'était son prénom pouvait lui aussi se transformer en Super Sayan. Alors que lui, le prince, restait bloqué pour évoluer.

Après cette mésaventure, Trunks les prévint que dans trois ans, ils devraient se battre contre des cyborgs. Et qu'ils devraient donc passer ces prochains mois à s'entrainer le mieux possible afin d'être prêts. Car de là ou lui venait, tous avaient été tués. Ensuite, Trunks demanda à San Goku de bien vouloir s'entretenir avec lui, sous l'oreille attentive de Picolo qui au loin, grâce à son ouïe hyper développée, entendait toute la conversation. Et la chose qui le marqua avec San Goku fut la révélation de Trunks. Il était le fils de Bulma et de Végéta. D'ailleurs n'importe qui aurait trouvé une nette ressemblance entre le prince et Trunks appart eux: Végéta et Bulma. Les deux concernés ne semblaient pourtant pas près de fonder une famille vu comment ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Combien de fois le prince avait voulu l'étrangler? Alors là lui même n'aurait pas pu répondre à une telle question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Bulma venait de rentrer de son travail complètement exténuée par la masse de papiers à remplir, de réunions à présider. Mais par dessus tout, elle était très fatiguée. Depuis que son père avait décidé de lui passer 'le pouvoir' et de prendre une retraite bien méritée. (Tout en précisant à sa fille que si l'on faisait appel à lui désormais dans sa société, cela ne serait que comme consultant. Non comme exécutant.) Bulma en ressentie une très grande fierté. Son père avait confiance en elle mais surtout en ces propres capacités. Mais qui aurait été la mieux préparée à part elle. Nulle personne dans le monde n'avait son intelligence et son charisme.

Elle accrocha son manteau dans un placard réservé à cet effet, près de la porte d'entrée, lança sans ménagement son sac à main sur le divan puis se dirigea lentement dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle adorait cette boisson. Elle croyait qu'à cette heure-ci elle serait seule mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut déjà attablé le prince des Sayans. Il mangeait, dévorait plutôt une énorme cuisse de dinde spécialement cuisinée pour lui par Bunny, la mère de Bulma. Mais en y regardant de plus près, la table entière été recouverte de mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Et l'évier remplis de plats vides!

Bulma en profita pour le détaillé. Il portait la tenue qu'elle lui avait fabriquée de ses propres mains. Certes très abîmée mais au vu de la puissance qu'il avait dégagé dans ces entrainements, elle était plutôt contente d'elle-même. D'ailleurs par simple précaution elle en avait fabriqué d'autres en série histoire d'en avoir sous la main pour Végéta ! Que de bonnes intentions pour cet homme qui elle se le demandait encore en valait la peine. Elle remonta vers son visage dont les yeux se concentraient à dénicher un plat qu'il n'avait pas encore englouti, sur la table. Juste noirs et insondables. Comme son âme. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et sorti une brique de jus d'orange et commença à la boire à grande gorgée.

Le prince l'avait reconnu depuis son arrivée. Son odeur fruitée ne pouvait pas le tromper. C'était bien elle.

Tiens c'est drôle, on dirait qu'elle va s'écrouler sur le sol tant elle semble harassée! pensa Végéta. Ne comptes pas sur moi écervelée pour te soulever! J'ai mieux à faire. D'ailleurs je suis pleinement rassasié!

Végéta se leva soudainement et vida la seule bouteille d'eau face à lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger la table! Non bien sur, c'était un prince après tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie: laisser la terrienne et retourner à sa tranquillité d'esprit (si on pouvait dire). Avant que la jeune femme ne la fasse disparaître car elle en avait le secret.

Bulma le regarda passer à côté d'elle, sans dire mot. Seulement, en faisant le tour de la table pour sortir il la frôla, inconsciemment. Et même s'ils n'émirent aucune remarque, la sensation d'un courant électrique parcourant leur deux corps fut bien réelle.

Bulma porta une main à son cœur. Pris une chaise et s'y laissa tomber sans grâce. Elle revoyait encore le prince, s'approcher d'elle, la frôler, et partir. Il ne se retourna même pas. Mais ce qui blessa Bulma plus qu'il n'y paru, c'est le geste de dégout effectué de dos par Végéta. Comme s'il avait voulu détruire le lieu de rencontre de leurs chaires respectives. S'il avait pu s'arracher le bras, Bulma aurait parié qu'il l'aurait fait.

Décidément, elle ne savait plus que penser de sa décision de l'avoir invité à vivre avec eux. Elle connaissait son mauvais caractère, savait qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux de le provoquer. Elle préféra le laisser sans aller. Les mises en gardes de ces amis lui revenant sans cesse en tête…

Ayant finit de boire, elle repartie dans le salon, reprendre son sac à main laissé sur le divan et pris la direction de sa chambre. Après être arrivé au premier étage, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir éclairé par deux chandeliers. Il ne comportait que trois porte. L'une donnait sur la salle de bain, la seconde sur la chambre de Végéta et la dernière sur celle de Bulma. La chambre de ses parents se trouvait dans une autre partie de la maison. La jeune femme rangea son sac dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Et sans se soucier de savoir s'il y avait ou pas une personne dedans, elle entra. Seulement le cri strident qu'elle poussa fit se retourner Végéta. Il se tenait là, debout face à elle, nu et sur le point de sortir de la douche. Avec un léger regret, Bulma se rendit compte qu'elle était déçue: avec toute la vapeur d'eau, elle ne voyait que la partie haute du corps du prince. Mais ces yeux se régalèrent tout de même du spectacle offert par les muscles seyants du prince encore tout humides…

Arrête de divaguer Bulma, pensa t-elle. Il est splendide, mais sa suffi! Elle ne pouvait empêcher ces yeux azures de dévisager le corps couvert de gouttelettes d'eau du sayan. Végéta sut qu'il était l'objet d'une étude très approfondie. Lui n'était pas spécialement gêné par la nudité face à une femme. Au contraire, il les impressionnait par sa musculature des plus développée.

Bulma se retourna face à la porte encore ouverte, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste, pétrifiée sur place, et la tête toute rouge. Elle entendit Végéta bouger derrière elle pour se saisir d'une serviette de bains. Elle imaginait le prince se passer délicatement la serviette sur son corps...Il était presque collé contre elle vu que la salle n'était faite que pour une personne. Bulma frémissait à chaque fois qu'il semblait vouloir la frôlait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre contact avec Yamcha. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas ou il était.

-Tu bouges femme ou je t'envois valsé dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas que sa à faire de t'attendre. Grogna le prince qui commençait à patienter derrière elle.

Bulma sortie de ces pensées précipitamment lui renvoya un regard de haine bleue qui le fit sourire.

- Tu me ferais presque peur, susurra t-il d'une voix suave. Bulma rougie encore plus en se décalant pour le laisser passer sans rien répliquer. Elle le suivit des yeux dans le couloir et en y regardant de plus prés, il était toujours en serviette. La jeune femme se rendit compte en l'observant de la merveilleuse courbure de ces fesses. C'était un prince cambré. Elle referma la porte après qu'il ai refermé celle de sa chambre. En souriant de son effet de sortie.

Dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme se déshabilla et prit place sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien et elle put réfléchir tranquillement à toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui faisaient une joute dans sa tête. Mais après avoir fait le point elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui faudrait surement pas grand chose pour tomber amoureuse de Végéta. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard? Depuis le début et peut-être même déjà sur Nameck elle se rendit compte de son admiration pour lui

-Non je suis encore avec Yamcha, dit-elle avoix basse, et je me dois de préserver notre relation. Aussi compliquée soit-elle. Je passerais le voir demain après-midi. Nous devons parler...il ne pourra pas toujours fuir.

Déterminée par sa résolution et ayant zappé le prince de sa tête (très difficilement), la jeune femme sortit de la douche, se sécha et mit une robe de chambre bleu azure assortie à ces cheveux. Ensuite elle rejoignit sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Vers le milieu de la nuit, le prince fut réveillé encore par d'affreux cauchemars mais aussi avec une intense envie d'aller aux toilettes pour soulager sa vessie. Il se leva, grognant sur le fait qu'il serait bien restait sous ces couvertures au chaud, alluma la lumière et prit la direction de la porte. Elle grinça légèrement quand il la referma. Le couloir s'éclaira seul et il commença à se diriger a pas pressés vers le lieu de son désir: les toilettes. Situées dans le fond de la salle de bain il pu assouvir ces besoins et c'est avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'il fit demi tour. Seulement il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Bulma en entendant des gémissements. Il se concentra et comprit ce que la jeune femme disait: Fichu prince...Vaut pas le coup...Yamcha je t'aime...

Au froissement des draps il senti qu'elle venait de se tourner dans l'autre sens.

Le prince, curieux, se colla contre la porte voulant en apprendre d'avantage sur ce que cette petite idiote disait dans son sommeil. Finalement il avait plutôt bien fait de se réveiller cette nuit. Se serait peut-être très intéressant de restait la un moment. Seulement voilà Bulma avait mal fermé sa porte et en voulant pousser sa curiosité le prince l'ouvrit et se retrouva donc dans sa chambre. Il la vit étendue sur le ventre, un drap lui cachant à peine le bas du corps. Il voyait bien qu'elle dormait nue. Il se sentie vraiment mal à l'aise car si elle se réveillait, lui crierait-elle dessus comme une folle? Il ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler comme elle l'avait fait également avec lui. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde il devait reconnaître qu'elle était splendide. Allongée là sur le lit, à moitié nue. Il arrivait même à déceler dans l'ombre une partie de sa poitrine généreuse.

Il allait rebrousser chemin sur la pointe des pieds quand elle murmura: non c'est toi que j'aime...Yamcha sort de ma vie...trop souffert. Ensuite le prince, sentit son être se glacer sur place. La jeune femme venait de se mettre sur le dos, dévoilant par la même occasion à ces yeux dévoreurs sa poitrine parfaite. Il l'admira longtemps, ne pouvant se soustraire à cette vue. Eclairée par un discret rayon de lune Il la trouva belle et non enquiquinante comme d'habitude. A cet instant il se sentait comme un véritable homme, avec des émotions, Il savait qu'il avait envi d'elle. Tout son être était en manque et son caleçon devenu gênant lui rappela que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu le moindre rapport intime avec une femme. Mais cela lui faisait peur, il la désirait là, maintenant. Il se devait de se ressaisir et partir. Ce qu'il fit. Avant de perdre tout contrôle. Mais au moment ou il ferma la porte: Végéta c'est toi que j'aime...Depuis le premier jour.

Il ne l'entendit pas. Mais avec ce qu'il avait déjà enregistré il aurait de quoi cogiter un moment. Il réfléchit sur le chemin du retour. Elle semblait ne plus avoir de sentiments pour cet imbécile de Yamcha pourtant ils sortaient toujours ensemble et quand ils se disputaient, Bulma lui pardonnait encore et encore. Il la savait des plus crédule mais cette stupidité flagrante envers lui le frustrait à un point. Comment une femme intelligente comme elle pouvait-elle si facilement se faire berner par un stupide humain? Mais bon ce n'était pas ces affaires après tout.

Installé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et la couette remonté jusqu'au menton, le prince ferma lentement les yeux. Et la vision d'une jeune femme à moitié nue et aux cheveux azurs fit son apparition. Il ressassait l'instant ou elle s'était tournée sur le dos. Il pouvait encore ressentir le désir revenir en force dans tout son être. Il finit tout de même par se rendormir. Curieusement il se surprit à penser qu'à l'avenir une envie pressante en pleine nuit pouvait tout de même avoir des avantages. Le reste de la nuit, il ne fit plus de cauchemars.

La tête dépassant à peine des draps, Bulma ouvrit timidement un œil tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux rebelle. La lune éclairait sa chambre de sa couleur bleutée si particulière. Elle aimait la contempler cette si belle planète. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin. De là elle voyait ces petits robots s'affairaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils s'occupaient des plantes et des arbres comme de véritables jardiniers. Bulma en voyant ces propres inventions remarquables marcher sans soucis se sentait emplie de fierté. Elle se demanda intérieurement si ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était équivalent à ce que le prince lui même vivait...

Elle venait d'être tirée d'un de ces rêves par une sorte de claquement ou un bruit venu de nulle part et déjà elle pensait au prince des Sayens. Pourquoi toujours lui. Elle se retourna examinant son lit et sa robe de chambre jetée pèle mêle aux pieds de celui-ci ensuite elle fixa la poignée de sa chambre puis la porte tout entière. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment tout à coup. Depuis quand fermait-elle la porte maintenant? Les seules et uniques fois qu'elle le faisait c'était quand Yamcha venait passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. Et même, sa ne collait pas. Il y avait cette odeur de musc bizarre. Une forte odeur masculine des plus agréables d'ailleurs, flottante dans l'air. Bulma se sentait intriguée par cette histoire. Il lui apparaissait clairement qu'une personne était entrée dans sa chambre. Et à part ces parents dont elle était persuadés que ce n'était pas eux, elle ne pensait qu'à Végéta. Mais pourquoi donc serait-il entré dans sa chambre? Il ne pouvait déjà pas la supporter pendant la journée alors encore moins la nuit. Si ce n'est que pour me jouer un vilain tour, se demanda la jeune femme. La jeune femme ramasse sa robe de chambre tout en sentant une rage sourde monter en elle et en à peine deux secondes elle se retrouva devant la porte du prince bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau. Sa main placée au-dessus de la poignée, la jeune femme la tourna discrètement et commença à entrer. Elle le vit, face à elle dans son lit. Il respirait paisiblement et même un léger sourire venait fleurir au coin de ces lèvres. Ces extraordinaires cheveux noirs restaient dressés sur sa tête.

- Tu as l'air si paisible Végéta dans ton sommeil. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir t'aider un peu. Murmura-la jeune femme en tournant comme un vautour autour du prince. Je jouirais de plaisir de pouvoir te réveiller si violement et de te faire payer ton intrusion dans ma chambre. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Alors Bulma prit le partit de se venger à sa sauce quand le moment serait venu. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de laisser entrouverte la porte de Végéta en partant. Quand elle se replaça dans ces draps elle ne pu oublier une étrange impression : celle de vouloir embrasser les lèvres du prince. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un aperçu de ce que cela pourrait donner. Elle avait eu envie de le serrer contre elle, de pouvoir le rassurer même si pour une fois il semblait bien dormir. Mais elle avait résisté. Fait demi-tour. Craquer n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'attirer les faveurs du prince sayen. Non elle savait qu'il lui faudrait trouver ce moment spéciale qui ne conviendrait qu'à eux seuls. Mais Yamcha ? Que faisait-elle de sa relation avec lui ? Elle s'était elle-même convaincue d'aller le voir pour mettre leur histoire à jour. Bulma revoyait passer devant ces yeux tous les bons moments passés avec cet homme si fougueux mais qui maintenant était devenu l'homme invisible. D'un côté elle voulait lui laisser une chance, encore une, et d'un autre elle reconnaissait vouloir s'aventurer dans une relation torturée avec Végéta. Elle avait cette étrange impression de s'y être préparer depuis leur rencontre…

La nuit avançant, tous deux finirent leurs nuits en pensant à l'autre en ignorant encore que ce n'était que le début d'une intense et forte relation.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

Le jour n'était pas encore levé que la jeune Bulma Briefs déjà toute prête se rendait déjà dans son laboratoire sans passer par la case petit déjeuner. Juste histoire de faire le point sur ces nouvelles inventions, celles qui ne concernaient en rien son entreprise mais rien que son propre plaisir. Au moment ou elle allait repartir elle vit arrivé tout essoufflé et dans un état toujours pire que la veille: Végéta. (Les péripéties de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire)Il tenait dans ces mains plein de robots complètement grillés. Elle fut vraiment très étonnée de le trouver debout à cette heure là. D'habitude il ne se rendait pas si tôt dans sa salle d'entrainement. Mais il en avait décidé autrement ce matin. Pour le grand déplaisir de la scientifique.

- Tiens le prince se lève de bonne heure! Plaisanta Bulma en reposant sa blouse blanche sur le porte-manteau à côté de la porte tout en réajustant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser comme d'autres! Répliqua t-il d'un ton sec tout en la fixant durement et en insistant bien sur 'D'autres'

- Et moi je crois bien que je n'en ai pas pour tes robots. Débrouilles toi avec mon père. Va le voir il prend son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Sur ceux Végéta j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Et elle le planta là, devant la porte sous les yeux stupéfiés du prince.

- Et là femme! Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Tu dois me réparer ces maudits robots! C'est toi qui me les a créé! Pas ton père! Je dois continuer de m'entrainer!

Et il les laissa tomber sur son bureau.

La jeune femme sentie la crise de nerf monter en elle à une vitesse folle et décida d'ignorer le prince. Elle ne désirait pas perdre sa bonne humeur de ce début de journée tranquille. Elle continua sa route droit devant elle. Ignorant sciemment les bruits de ferraille qui mettraient un Bazard fou dans ces papiers.

Mais Végéta ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la pista comme un guerrier se préparant à attaquer sa proie par derrière. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette vulgaire humaine! Personne ne se comportait comme sa face à lui et cette femme n'allait pas commencer.

Il la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne passe la porte donnant dans son jardin et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre en portant ces mains sur le cou délicat de la jeune femme.

-J'ai horreur des gens qui me prennent pour un imbécile, tu comprends ? Murmurât-il près des lèvres de la jeune femme qui bleuissaient sous la pression exercée par le prince.

S'étouffant, Bulma plaça ces mains sur celles de Végéta pour réussir à lui faire lâcher prise. Mais peine perdue elle ne pouvait plus parler et manquait de perdre connaissance. Alors Végéta pris conscience que son geste aussi poussé par la colère fut-il, relevé de l'exagération. Sans le regretter pour autant. Jamais il ne regrettait ces actes…Sauf à part quelques exceptions. Un voile sombre de pensée passa devant ces yeux et il serra encore plus fort.

Il en avait simplement mare de la voir si joviale jour après jour. Cette impression d'être dans une maison de fou ne le quittait jamais. En particulier quand la mère de cette fichue terrienne avait décidé de lui taper la discute alors qu'il n'en avait mais alors rien à faire. Il ressentait de plus en plus ce besoin de pendre ces distances avec la Terre. Il avait besoin d'action, de violence, de sang pour retrouver son état normal. Alors il prit une décision. Partir loin, très loin d'ici.

Il lâcha Bulma aussi rapidement que l'avait été son geste et parti en direction du vaisseau spatiale construit par la scientifique. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sol encore tremblante et suivit des yeux le prince. Elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement et resta donc pétrifiée sur place, n'arrivant plus à retrouver son souffle. Mais quand elle entendit la porte de son vaisseau spatiale s'ouvrir dans un bruit métallique strident, sa fougue habituelle resurgie et en moins de trente secondes elle trouva en elle la force suffisante même en clopinant pour rejoindre le prince dans la cabine de pilotage. Il analysait les boutons et manettes avec perspicacité!

Elle se mit devant lui, entre les commandes et le siège de pilotage et lui hurla dessus.

- Et toi fichu prince! Tu comptes aller ou avec mon vaisseau? C'est quoi ton problème? Tu veux retourner détruire des vies innocentes rien que pour ton plaisir personnel? Tu n'arrives pas à me tuer parce que je te suis utiles alors tu pars te venger? Pauvre lâche...Sa ne m'étonne pas que tu ne puisses te transformer...

La jeune femme ne vit pas Végéta se lever, la contourner et la plaquer sur le siège ou il était deux minutes auparavant. Tout avait été à la vitesse de l'éclaire! Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Il se pencha sur elle comme un oiseau sur sa proie et Bulma s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le siège en voyant le visage du prince se rapprocher dangereusement du sien.

Mais elle avait décidé qu'il l'écouterait jusqu'à la fin. Quitte à en perdre la vie. Sa fougue habituelle revenait à l'assaut.

- Tu crois me faire peur! Hurla t-elle face à lui. Arrêtes tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal. Quoique tu répliques, tu as besoin de moi pour tes entrainements. Elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Et avec sourire triomphant elle ajouta: De même que pour faire décoller cet engin !

Végéta, détourna la tête et se contrôla difficilement pour ne pas la pulvériser elle et son maudit vaisseau. Déjà les accoudoirs menaçaient de rompre sous la pression exercée des mains du prince. Il voulait tout simplement qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute. Et peut-être que quelques visions d'horreurs lui ferait prendre conscience qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la vie. Et le monde de l'horreur et de la terreur était le sien. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, en avait analysait chaque détailles. Mais une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête: Sa ne m'étonne pas que tu ne puisses te transformer.

Il en avait la poitrine serrait d'avoir vu ces lèvres prononcer une telle phrases pourtant si juste. Savoir qu'elle lui renvoyait la propre réalité de ces problèmes leur donnait encore plus d'importance.

Il tenta de se reprendre le contrôle de son corps et murmura froidement à la terrienne qu'il était temps pour lui de partir loin d'ici. Et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle coopère. Au risque de voir sa vie s'écourter.

Malgré sa témérité suicidaire la jeune femme avait réellement peur qu'il s'en aille et elle se rendit compte du trouble que cela provoquait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas de ce départ précipité. Hors de question. Elle tenta de se persuader que son sentiment venait du fait qu'elle souhaitait protéger les populations extra-terrestres. Mais...

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'entrainer, lança t-elle d'une voix troublée, des larmes menaçant de couler sans son accord. Je t'ai construit la meilleure salle d'entrainements...

Végéta commença à gagner en fureur. Pourquoi cette réaction si poussée. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne le supportait plus depuis des semaines et qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : son départ iminent.

-Mais je dois quitter cette planète qui m'étouffe. Et toi tu es pire que les autres avec ta pitié, tes préoccupations...Tu me sors par les yeux. A chaque fois que je t'aperçois je n'ai qu'une seule et même pensée: me débarasser de toi! Et… Il ne finit pas sa phrase car les images de la veille lui parvinrent directement au cerveau. Il la revoyait nu sur son lit, presque offerte à lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il retrouva une voix suave et adoucit.

J'en ai mare de cette vie. Ce n'ai pas moi. Si je ne part pas maintenant je vais détruire cet endroit. Je vais tuer quiconque croisera mon chemin. Et tu seras première victime, lui lança t-il avec un regard assasin, les sourcils froncés!

Bulma l'écouta sans plus l'interrompre. C'était une menace qu'il mettrait à exécution! Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Elle n'avait pas les moyens de le retenir et le laissait partir comme sa, sans rien avoir vérifié au préalable que le vaisseau fonctionnait bien la stressée. Ce n'était qu'un simple prototype. Jamais elle ne l'avait testé.

Mais une chose était encore plus certaine, elle avait une plaie saignante dans le cœur. Une blessure qui ne pourrait plus jamais cicatriser. Végéta la haïssait. Désormais tout été claire. Elle pouvait faire une croix sur le prince.

Le prince s'était déjà détourné d'elle et commençait à actionner les différentes manettes pour programmer le décollage mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ce que Bulma avait redoutait et même temps cela la rassurait.

La jeune femme se releva et vint se placer à côté de Végéta. La proximité de son corps vis à vis du sien la troublait mais elle préféra ne pas y faire attention. Elle plaça ces cheveux en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure signe d'une grande concentration chez elle.

-Tu ne pourras simplement pas partir...

-Comment-ça? Le coupa le prince en lui faisant face. Son torse musclé cognant la poitrine de la scientifique fit rougir le sayen. Si tu insinue que ce tas de ferraille est à sec je te remercie femme mais j'avais deviné. Bulma se contenta d'observer la situation, en savourant leurs deux corps si proche l'un de l'autre.

- Ce que je voulais te dire Végéta, repris Bulma quelques secondes après en lançant un regard noir au prince qui le lui rendit bien, c'est que ce vaisseau n'a jamais fonctionner. Normal aussi que le plein ne soit pas fait. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de le tester. Remarque comme je suis un génie et que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, il décoléra.

Le prince leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Depuis quand parlait-elle si fièrement de son travail?

- Tout ce que je souhaite femme c'est que tu me le prépare. On verra bien s'il décolle!

Elle rêvait ou le prince venait de se moquer d'elle ouvertement en mettant en doute ces capacités cérébrales qui pour simple précision n'avaient plus besoins d'être prouvées à qui que se soit!

Vexée la jeune femme sortit du vaisseau laissant le prince continuait son inspection. Il sourit en la voyant dans cet état là. Il se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle se comportait exactement comme lui quand on mettait en doute ces actions. Un premier point commun. Il chassa cette pensée.

Quand Végéta sortit à son tour du vaisseau il ne vit pas la scientifique et se rendit directement dans sa salle d'entrainement. Seulement il avait oublié que ces robots de combats n'étaient plus disponibles car simplement détruits par un être venu de l'espace.

Il jura entre ces dents. Cela le gênait de ne pas les avoir sous la main! Non pas qu'il ne puisse pas travailler sa force et sa puissance. Ils l'aidaient pour augmenter sa vitesse. Et la vitesse se révélait un un atout non négligeable lors d'un combat. Alors il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il se reposa en attendant le déjeuner.


End file.
